The Story of Captain Battleship
by Service man
Summary: This is a story about Captain Battleship of the Big 4
1. Chapter 1: A rival

The story of Captain Battleship

Battleship... he trained so hard... everyday... to become the seventh master of fist of the nose hair... but then... he was rejected... just because he wasn't a member of the hair kingdom... He then became part of the big 4... then Bobobo might acknowledge him... cause he's a feared military leader... but he still wasn't acknowledged... so he began killing off hair hunt blocks to become the new emperor... he'd be acknowledged for sure! But then... his big opportunity came up...

Bobobo walked into his office... he then kidnapped beauty in order to get Bobobo to fight him! Bobobo got a group and went to the Pomade Ring. He was so happy that he was winning... but then he caused the Pomade Ring to crash to the ground... he then beat Gasser and Softon... He seemed so happy... but then Bobobo came back... he fought Bobobo and was being beaten pretty badly... but then... he was actually acknowledged...

But many more things happened to him... but Bobobo kind of taunted him by using the one technique that he couldn't master... he was then beaten up really badly... Bobobo then forgave him... Battleship was happy, really happy about getting back his old friend... but then Bobobo attacked him again...

Then they just left him there… later they saw him again at OVER's castle…shaved.

That's a summary of his life… but this is what happened before that…

Battleship was a young boy… about the age of 6. He was training like he always did… very diligently… But then… anther boy… about the same age appeared… Master Juice accepted him as well. The new boy had a blonde afro… He walked up to Battleship…

"So you're the new guy, huh?" Battleship said.

"Ya mean me?" asked the new guy

Battleship shouted, "Of course I mean you!" He pulled the new guy up by the collar. "Now quit joking around!"

"Let him go, young Battleship!" Shouted his master.

"Huh?" Battleship said as he dropped the new guy.

Master juice stated, "This is my new student, Bobobo! He is a descendant of the Hair Kingdom! We have very high hopes for him!"

"You mean me?", Bobobo questioned.

"Bobobo… come here… I'll train you personally." Master Juice said.

Bobobo then walked inside Master Juice's Dojo. Battleship was staring at the door as it closed.

"Why? What makes him any better than me?" Battleship asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't have a chapter name!

**Chapter 2: Um… I don't have a chapter name yet!**

Battleship waited for Master Juice to come out… but nothing happened… he still waited… he waited so long that he thought he'd go see what's taking so long. He walked up and looked through the window, to see Bobobo just barely managing to have his nose hairs even come out!

"That's pathetic… I'm much better than that… what makes…" Battleship hesitates, "Bobobo… so much better than me!" Battleship asked himself. Battleship stood there for hours… watching Bobobo have a hard time doing what he could do so easily.

Finally, Bobobo and master Juice walked outside the Dojo… Bobobo was panting…

"Bobobo… training is done for today." Said Master Juice. "Battleship!"

"Yes?" Battleship asked, expecting his own personal training.

"Go train on your own! I'll see you in a week." Master Juice declared.

Battleship was shocked… "What?!?! You expect me to go off and train on my own, while you teach… this… this Failure!"

"Battleship… go… now…"

"Yes, sir…." Battleship cried as he walked away…

Battleship was training… in the rain… out next to a river punching the training dummy.

"ARGH!" Battleship growled. "I hate that Bobobo! What makes him so special?" Battleship yelled as he kicked the training dummy.

Bobobo looked out from behind a tree. He was watching Battleship train.

"Wow… he's good…" Bobobo thought as he watched Battleship train.

"I know you're there." Said Battleship.

"Ga! How did he know?!?" Bobobo shouted.

Battleship's nose hairs flew towards Bobobo, Bobobo evaded them. "What was that for?!?!" Bobobo shouted as the tree he was standing next to split into two pieces. Bobobo then looked at the tree. "Wow… he's strong…"

"Fight me, Bobobo!" Said Battleship.

"What?" Asked Bobobo.

"I want to see if you're all that Master Juice thinks you are!"


	3. Chapter 3: Battleship vs Bobobo

**Chapter 3: Battleship vs. Bobobo**

Bobobo now finds himself in a fight against Battleship… who will win? Bobobo dashed towards Battleship. Battleship got ready to block what ever attack was coming.

"Raaaagghhhhhhhhh!" Shouted Bobobo as he was trying to have his nose hairs come out.

"Hm… just like before… he is still pathetic…even after all that extra training." Battleship thought as he was running to the left. He then stopped right behind Bobobo and jabbed with his right arm. It hit Bobobo hard as he fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Bobobo shouted as he hit the ground. Battleship looked down at him and frowned.

"Is this the best that a descendant of the hair kingdom can do?" Battleship asked as he picked Bobobo off the ground. "You're a disgrace!" Battleship stated as he tossed Bobobo into the nearby river.

"Why did I even come here?" Bobobo thought as he was drowning in the river.

"Ha! I knew it! There is nothing special about the Hair Kingdom! If it was still alive I could have beaten all of them myself!" Battleship declared as he was walking away. "WAIT! Bobobo can't die! Master Juice would kill me!"

Battleship dashed towards the water hoping to rescue Bobobo. But then… Waves crashed up against the shore line. And an explosion of water erupted. And Bobobo flew through the air and punched Battleship right in the face! Bobobo landed firmly on his feet as Battleship slid across the ground and into a bush.

"That's what you get for insulting the Hair Kingdom! Do you have any Idea what happened to it?! Well do you?!?!" Bobobo angrily shouted.

Battleship climbed out of the bush stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm impressed! I didn't think you had any fight left in you!" Battleship's nose hairs erupted out of his nose and started blowing in the wind. "I guess it's time for me to get serious then!"

They both charged at each other. Both of Battleship's nose hairs flew towards Bobobo. Bobobo jumped towards the sky! Battleship was shocked!

"Where did all this power come from?" Battleship asked himself as Bobobo dived down towards Battleship. "OH NO!" Battleship shouted in fear. "I have to do something!" That's just when he remembered that one technique that he created a couple days ago. "ARRGH! SUPER HELICOPTER HAIR ATTACK!" His nose hairs spun around at a very high speed.

"What?" Bobobo was shocked! This is the first time that he actually saw a fist of the nose hair actually being used in an attack! The nose hairs hit Bobobo rapidly and sent him flying through the air! "ARGH!" He shouted in pain!

"Heh!" Battleship smiled as he landed on the ground. "What a disappointment." Battleship stated as his nose hairs were still blowing in the wind.

"Why you!" Bobobo said as he stood up. Bobobo sprinted towards Battleship. "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Bobobo shouted with a angry look in his eyes.

"What?!" Battleship shouted when he looked at the aura that was surrounding Bobobo. "Where did this even bigger boost of power come from?" Battleship asked himself again. Bobobo's nose hairs then shot off like rockets! Battleship dodged to the right. The nose hairs followed Battleship! "RAH!" Battleship's nose hairs flew out and blocked the opposing nose hairs. It was a intense nose hair struggle where ever Bobobo's nose hairs went Battleship's blocked! "I have to get offensive! If I keep blocking I won't go anywhere!" Battleship thought. "That's it!" Battleship shouted as he kicked Bobobo's legs causing Bobobo to fall to the ground.

"OW!" Bobobo shouted in pain. "What is wrong with you? What did I ever do to you?" Bobobo asked.

Battleship frowned… "You just don't get it do you?" Battleship's nose hairs whipped Bobobo into the remains of the tree that was cut down earlier.

"ARGH!" Bobobo screamed as he coughed up blood.

"You really aren't all that great… heh… Do you really expect outdo me, to be the seventh master of Fist of the Nose Hair?" Battleship asked as he began to walk over to the severely injured Bobobo. "And now to deliver the final blow!" Battleship raised his fist up into the air. "It's over!" His fist began to fly down towards Bobobo…

I'M SO EVIL THAT YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


	4. Chapter 4: Battleship wins?

**Chapter 4:** **Battleship wins?**

Battleship punched towards Bobobo, but Bobobo rolled to the side.

"So you still have some fight in you, huh?" Battleship stated.

Bobobo jumped up and launched himself at Battleship. "SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" Bobobo shouted as he was flying through the air.

"I have to be careful… this guy is really unpredictable…" Battleship thought as he got in a blocking stance. He waited… nothing happened… when Bobobo's attack failed he took advantage of it and punched him right in the face! Bobobo flew through the air and hit the cut tree again. "This is truly pathetic…" Battleship said as his nose hairs shot out of his nose and were aimed for Bobobo!

Suddenly more nose hairs shot out and blocked them. "BATTLESHIP!" Battleship recognized this voice. He looked up and he was right!

"MASTER JUICE!" Battleship shouted.

"Battleship… don't go around beating up the new guy! It's bad for your reputation!" Master Juice shouted. "And there's more to it than that…. Bobobo is one of my students and he has a potential that surpasses yours, Battleship!"

"No way…" Battleship was in shock… "No… he couldn't have a potential greater than mine… I just wiped the floor with him…" Battleship thought… "NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted at his master.

"Battleship… if you ever try to harm Bobobo again… I will no longer teach you…" Master Juice said as he and Bobobo were going back to the Dojo.


End file.
